


〈世界線 第一部〉第三章 入學通知《微CP出沒注意》

by FengChern



Series: 【HP長篇】〈世界線〉第一部 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:35:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22464214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FengChern/pseuds/FengChern
Summary: 假想一個湯姆．瑞斗沒有成為佛地魔的世界，這個世界裡莉莉和詹姆都活得好好的。劇情主基調為歡樂向。服用須知：1.私設很多，但是基本上人物個性和形象會依循小說原著2.時間線的行進也基本與小說原著相符3.寫手是個小廢廢，對作品唯一要求是不坑4.因為戴著濾鏡，所以在文中發現的CP，請相信是有意的5.不禁拍打餵食，但是請放輕力道（笑）6.本篇為長篇連載，如果沒有意外的話會和原著一樣是七部7.雖然主線盡量依照原著時間線行進，但是會有很多偶發番外糖8.全文以繁體字及台譯書寫9.如有需要陸譯版可留言提出
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: 【HP長篇】〈世界線〉第一部 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597930
Kudos: 3





	〈世界線 第一部〉第三章 入學通知《微CP出沒注意》

第三章 入學通知

那天和平常一樣，中午左右波特工坊當日的限量商品就全數發售完畢了，趁著稍事休息的時間，莉莉窩回了她的個人工作室裡，開始調配著她早上時突然靈光一現閃過腦海裡的新配方。畢竟已經七月中，也是時候要開始規劃下一個月的限定品了。

而通常來說，如果調配工作順利的話，莉莉就會在個人工作室裡耗上一整天，於是今天也一樣，當莉莉走出工作室時已經是波特工坊的商品販售部打烊的時間了。詹姆在工作室門外敲了幾下門提醒著她，因為即使調製再怎麼得心應手，莉莉也希望能親自拆閱顧客的來信。

她簡單的回應了詹姆之後，揮動著魔杖把工作室裡剛才她使用過的東西一一歸位，讓工作室恢復到了原本整齊的樣子之後，才準備往一樓走。這時一隻貓頭鷹拍擊著莉莉工作室的窗戶，只需要一眼，她就認出了這隻貓頭鷹是他們家豢養的那隻。收下信的時候，她其實並不緊張，家裡被路平打理的很好，而且即使真的有什麼事，她也相信路平能夠處理，更何況這個時間點石內卜應該也已經在波特家了。

拆開了那封路平送來的簡單封口的信，莉莉從頭到尾細細的看過之後，忍不住嘴角都上揚了一些，信的內容一如她所預料的並不是什麼壞消息，而且甚至可以說是個天大的好消息：她即將滿11歲的兒子──哈利．波特今天收到了她畢業的母校──霍格華茲寄來的入學通知書了。雖然距離她11歲那年收到通知書時也已經是很久以前的事了，但她時至今日依然還記得她當時的興奮與激動。於是她沒有絲毫猶豫的就回了信給路平，信裡清楚的傳遞了她的高興，並且再三提醒著路平記得要把哈利的兩個教父都留下來好能一起共進晚餐慶祝。

把信送出去之後，莉莉就來到了一樓，那時詹姆正站在櫃台前清點著明天要販售的商品數量，其他員工也才剛進到收發室，合力把收信口前裝滿信件的大型布袋拖到了小長桌的旁邊。莉莉笑著靠近詹姆，在詹姆清點到一個段落之後，大方的分享著關於哈利收到入學通知書的好消息，莉莉覺得詹姆聽到這個消息一定也會很開心。

但詹姆的反應卻比想像中的要平淡許多，他先是抬頭看了一眼滿臉笑容的莉莉，後來又把視線放回到了他即將清點完畢的數量單上，隨口回了句畢竟哈利也11歲了。不過莉莉並沒有因為詹姆的冷淡而被澆熄湧上心頭的雀躍，緊接著又說了她已經拜託路平把石內卜和天狼星都留下來的事。詹姆剛清點完所有明天販售的商品，突然抬頭看向莉莉，聲音略帶些顫抖和遲疑的問著：

「妳剛剛說……哈利收到入學通知書了？」

莉莉沒有回話，就只是微微笑著點了點頭。詹姆卻愣住了幾秒，眼神呆滯的放下了手上的清單，下一秒雙手握住莉莉的肩頭，開心的大喊著：「哈利要進霍格華茲了！」

然後詹姆就這樣衝到了收發室的門口，對著裡面正在把信件一一分類的員工們興奮的喊著：「我們家哈利要進霍格華茲了，各位！」

所有員工都為詹姆這有點幼稚的行為感到既高興又覺得有些好笑。雖然波特工坊裡員工的年齡層都不一樣，但是所有人都是霍格華茲畢業的，不過學院也並不是都是同一個；除了莉莉跟詹姆是葛萊芬多之外，還有一個常駐櫃台的女士也是葛萊芬多畢業，負責調配魔藥的員工都是雷文克勞出身，另一個櫃台人員和維護地下室及頂樓培育區的兩個員工則是赫夫帕夫的畢業生。

大概看到這邊就會開始覺得奇怪是不是少了一個學院，這或許要從葛萊芬多和史萊哲林的人都不太合拍開始說起，莉莉也曾經試過招募史萊哲林學院的人，但是最後總是不歡而散，不是和詹姆吵起來，就是稍微有點太愛表現自我的不太受控制。不過偶爾會到波特工坊幫忙莉莉研製一些特殊魔藥配方的石內卜或許是唯一的例外。

「所以今天我們提早下班，晚上在工坊裡的慶祝會，一個都不能跑。」

還站在櫃台旁邊的莉莉聽到詹姆這麼說著，突然就停頓了一下。她其實也不是反對詹姆的這個提議，只是剛剛她才寄了信回去給路平，告訴路平他們會提早下班回去慶祝。雖然換個地點也不是什麼困難的事情，而且她也不覺得路平、哈利和天狼星會介意，不過石內卜就是個小問題了。

說起來距離石內卜上次踏進波特工坊或許已經是兩年多前的事了，那時莉莉剛研發出了新產品，她記得應該是護髮類的魔藥，一時之間她突然有些想不起來。啊，是了，是那年波特工坊的主打商品，現在也依然是詢問度超高的熱門商品之一──輕盈順髮水。

它主要的功效是讓頭髮保持清爽跟輕盈感，並且能讓頭髮順滑。那個時候做為波特工坊的品牌代言人的詹姆還為了宣傳上了幾天預言家日報的大版面，那段時間的詹姆還像明星一樣的天天都有人請他簽名和合照。不過這個產品後來之所以變成石內卜不太想踏進波特工坊的原因，大概也是因為詹姆。

自從用了輕盈順髮水之後，詹姆每天都在跟石內卜炫耀他清爽的頭髮，而眾所周知的，石內卜因為長時間接觸魔藥的關係，而且平常也並不怎麼在意外表，所以他即使天天都有洗頭，頭髮看起來還是有點小油，雖然莉莉覺得這可能也跟每個人的髮質都不太一樣也有關係，畢竟她小時候認識的石內卜頭髮就是比較油膩的樣子。

當然的，如果只是普通的炫耀石內卜其實不怎麼會放在心上，怎麼說大家也已經相處了好幾年了，詹姆和石內卜的互動模式也一直都是這樣。然而偏偏輕盈順髮水的主要配方是在石內卜的幫助下才完成的，所以面對詹姆拿著自己做的魔藥來炫耀的石內卜，怎麼也沒有辦法對詹姆平心靜氣。於是兩人第一次為了哈利以外的事情起了爭執，後來在莉莉和哈利的阻止之下才沒有拔出魔杖要找對方決鬥。只是那之後石內卜也沒有再踏進波特工坊，即使莉莉需要他的魔藥支援，他也都是在波特家的魔藥室裡完成之後讓貓頭鷹送過去。

想到這裡，莉莉忽然又覺得有點苦惱了起來，但是看到在收發室裡超級開心的和所有員工宣告今天晚上的慶祝會，她又覺得不想打擾詹姆的熱情，而且確實所有員工幾乎都是看著哈利長大的，也是有讓大家都一起慶祝的理由跟想法。稍微思考了一下，最後莉莉來到了二樓接待用的小客廳前，那裡有啟用了呼嚕網的小壁爐。

莉莉從壁爐旁邊的小盆子裡拿了一把呼嚕粉撒進壁爐裡，在綠色的、沒有熱能的火焰中喊了句「波特家」，沒有多久就接上了波特家一樓那個沒有沙發的客廳。她試探性的說了幾個名字，剛好被又回到了壁爐前窩著的天狼星（人型）聽到。

「莉莉？」

「你在真是太好了，天狼星。」莉莉在壁爐的那頭開心的說道。「可以幫我找一下雷木思嗎？」

天狼星點了點頭之後，走到了廚房裡，路平正打算著手準備晚餐，想著雖然只是幾個人的慶祝會，但仍希望能弄得豐盛些，所以才會早早的就開始了。翻找著冰箱裡有的食材，路平還在思考是不是要再出去買點什麼，天狼星就探頭進廚房和他說了莉莉好像有點事，人就在壁爐接上的呼嚕網上。路平順手用乾淨的毛巾擦了擦手之後回到客廳，莉莉那邊的呼嚕粉剛才燃盡，於是路平伸手抓了一把粉末撒進波特家的壁爐裡。

「莉莉，怎麼了嗎？」路平在接通呼嚕網之後，語氣略微有點擔心的說著。大部分莉莉和詹姆在波特工坊工作的時候，路平和他們都是用書信聯絡，平常不太會有這種緊急的情況，所以不免讓路平有點擔心是不是出了什麼事。

「別緊張，雷木思，只是一點小煩惱。」莉莉聽出了路平語氣裡的擔心，趕緊補了句安撫的話。「詹姆知道哈利接到入學通知了，表現的有點興奮，所以他告訴了所有員工今天晚上要在波特工坊開慶祝會。」

「這樣啊，那我們可能等會就要過去了，不然我怕會來不及準備晚餐。」路平放下心後，微微笑著說。「啊，可是賽佛勒斯不是不喜歡去波特工坊？」

「嗯，這就是我說的小煩惱，雷木思。我擔心賽佛會拒絕參加慶祝會。」

「這樣啊……」思考了一下，路平偏頭看了看廚房旁邊的魔藥室，裡面還隱約能聽到石內卜難得稱讚著哈利處理魔藥材的手法。「我知道該怎麼辦了，莉莉。」

路平邊用眼神示意著廚房的方向，邊向莉莉點了點頭，臉上還帶著一點微微的笑意；莉莉顯然知道了路平的意思，也跟著露出了微笑。後來路平和莉莉都發現了壁爐裡綠色的火焰正慢慢的變小，兩人互相點了頭之後，路平主動的把火焰給掐滅。

坐在壁爐旁邊的天狼星從頭到尾都聽著，不過他並沒有加入話題，只是在路平熄滅了壁爐的綠色火焰之後看向路平的臉。畢竟相處了那麼多年，天狼星多多少少也能感覺得出來路平想要做什麼，而且路平也正往魔藥室走去。

「也許要再打擾你們一點時間，賽佛勒斯、哈利。」路平盡量讓語氣輕巧，就像他不知道石內卜不喜歡去波特工坊一樣。一時之間石內卜和哈利都把視線投向了路平，只是一個是挑了挑眉，眼神並不如想像中的友善；一個則是帶著一點點疑惑，略顯得有些可愛。「莉莉說工坊的大家聽說哈利拿到入學通知之後都想要一起慶祝，所以我等等會先過去準備，你和哈利等魔藥完成了再過去就好。」

「……雷木思，」聽了路平的話，石內卜的眉頭都皺在了一起，但是路平就像是早就預料到了，並沒有給予石內卜反駁的時間。

「對了，我會和天狼星一起過去。」

說完了以後，路平微微給了石內卜和哈利一個笑容，轉身走出魔藥室後，就如他剛才所說的抓著天狼星就用現影術離開了波特家，石內卜很快的就懂了路平八成早就知道他會拒絕前往波特工坊，所以才把哈利和他一起留了下來。雖然讓哈利自己使用呼嚕粉過去工坊也不是難事，但是基於哈利第一次使用呼嚕粉的時候莫名其妙的把自己扔到了法國，那之後大家就再也不敢讓哈利使用呼嚕網。

雖然那已經是好幾年前的事了。

略微偏頭看了看正準備把磨碎的毒蛇牙放進釜裡的哈利，石內卜很清楚不論是路平還是莉莉都知道這件事──即使他再不想去波特工坊，為了哈利他終究還是會妥協，這或許是這麼多年來的某種習慣，也或許源於他意識到的情感。所以石內卜最後也只是輕輕的嘆了一口氣，伸手覆上哈利拿錯了魔藥的右手，果不其然的發現哈利很輕微的嚇了一跳。

「這裡應該要加泡泡莖濃汁，不是馬鞭草浸液。」聽了石內卜的話之後，哈利點了點頭，把手上的魔藥又放回了木支架中原來的位置上，轉而拿起了旁邊的小玻璃瓶。

然後他們便再沒有了交談，大部分的時候也都是這樣，一旦進了魔藥室，石內卜和哈利就不太會聊些與調製魔藥無關的話題。石內卜記得詹姆和天狼星知道的時候，曾經還揶揄過他的無趣。他其實是不太在意的，至少在聽到詹姆他們說他無趣時，哈利就立刻反駁說覺得這樣的石內卜才像是石內卜。

不過他真的在意的，反而是哈利究竟怎麼想他。

當哈利把最後一樣魔藥材料放進大釜裡之後，魔藥立刻呈現出了預料之中的淺紫色，石內卜邊揮舞著魔杖把魔藥裝進玻璃瓶裡，邊難得的讚賞了哈利幾句，魔藥裝好之後，他又揮了揮魔杖，把整個魔藥室恢復到了原來的樣子。看了看牆面上懸掛的壁鐘剛過了四點半，稍微檢查了一下屋子裡該關的都有關起來之後，石內卜朝哈利伸了伸右邊的胳膊，示意哈利把手搭上去。兩人用現影術來到了波特工房的一樓櫃台前。而莉莉就像是早就預料到他們即將到來，剛走出收發室在櫃台附近等著他們。

聽到他們的動靜，收發室裡的眾人都探出了頭來，一時間所有人都開心的互相寒暄了幾句，詹姆也蹦跳著跑出來給了哈利一個大大的擁抱。當然的，詹姆和石內卜則是同時給了對方一個鄙視的眼神，惹得看到了的莉莉微微咳嗽了兩聲以示提醒。

在和路平用呼嚕網聯絡完之後，莉莉馬上就鄭重警告了詹姆看在今天是慶祝會的份上，稍微收斂些他那種有點幼稚的較勁心裡，起初詹姆並不樂意，因為他覺得即使他不跟石內卜較勁，石內卜也未必會順莉莉的意思成熟一些，但後來在莉莉瞇起了眼睛之後，詹姆只好妥協的說了他會乖一點。不過這或許就成為了詹姆後來把所有心力都放在了慶祝會上的主因。

為了把剩下的信件都回覆完，莉莉、詹姆和所有員工又都回到了收發室，哈利和石內卜去了二樓看看路平那邊有沒有什麼需要幫忙的。剛上了二樓，哈利突然覺得不知道是不是他太久沒到工坊來，原先擺放著長木桌和魔藥相關器具的工作區被大肆整理了一遍，看起來就像是布萊克莊園可以容納上百人餐廳的縮小版。看到天狼星剛把一個點綴著花飾的玻璃小水缸放在長桌的正中間，哈利忽然好像明白了什麼，並不是他太久沒有到工坊來，而是天狼星為了慶祝會把工作區佈置成了宴會廳。

小廚房那頭路平也準備好了幾樣餐點，拜託哈利和石內卜把東西放上餐桌，那時路平手上還在處理著幾道哈利喜歡吃的料理。還不等哈利的手碰到盤子，石內卜就揮舞著魔杖讓餐點漂移著到了工作區的長桌邊，之所以沒有讓它們直接上桌，是因為天狼星還在審視著桌面上的所有東西是不是都在對的位置上。就是這種時候，石內卜會覺得天狼星根本就是個雙重人格患者，明明平時就是個毫不纖細，甚至有點粗野的人，但是一對上這種跟禮儀有關的地方，又沒由來的特別紳士。

大概也只有這種時候石內卜才會覺得，天狼星不愧是有著純巫師血統的布萊克家出生的人。

在天狼星確認完所有的東西都在應該擺放的位置上之後，他開始把漂浮著的餐點一一騰到桌子上，即使是這種什麼菜式擺在什麼位置比較妥當的小地方，天狼星都很執著。還好石內卜已經習慣了天狼星的這種狀態，所以也能心平氣和的配合著。不過也是有人明明相處了很多年都還無法習慣的，例如詹姆。

這可能還是詹姆跟天狼星難得會起衝突的事情呢。石內卜忍不住這麼想著。

〈世界線〉第一部《待續》  
by.FengChern


End file.
